Dos veces
by Nanamiii
Summary: Marinette está pasando por un momento de transición, al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir empieza a visitarla a su terraza cada vez más seguido. [Más que nada Marichat y Ladynoir]


**Disclaimer:** MLB no es mío, le pertenece a Thomas Austruc. La imagen de la carátula pertenece a **lucressia en deviantart** y fue subida con su permiso. **  
Palabras** : 2373  
 **Beta** : Yin (te adoro a vos y la manera que tenés de malcriarme )  
 **Nota** : ¿Tengo excusa para esto? ¡No! ¿Es acaso este one-shot la cosa más autoindulgente que he escrito? Con todo descaro proclamo al cielo que ¡sí!

* * *

Marinette no estaba del todo segura de cómo había llegado a esa situación, mas ahí estaba. O, mejor dicho, no era tanto que no sabía cómo las cosas se habían dado; simplemente jamás se imaginó que se vería en esa circunstancia.

Todo había empezado como una simple visita después que Marinette hubiera sido nuevamente rescatada por Chat Noir durante el ataque de un akuma. Claro que él no sabía que sólo estaba retrasando la llegada de su compañera. Pero el pobre no tenía la culpa, estaba actuando con un heroísmo digno de un superhéroe. La primera visita había sido hacía unas semanas. Chat Noir se le había aparecido golpeando a la ventana de su dormitorio, con la excusa de querer asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

La segunda había sido más una casualidad unos cuatro o cinco días más tarde. Marinette lo había visto saltar de tejado en tejado desde su terraza, y, cuando él había reparado en su presencia, había bajado a saludarla. Esa vez había sido únicamente un intercambio de "Buenas noches, ¿cómo te encuentras?" y otros comentarios amables.

Se dice que la tercera es la vencida, y fue a partir de aquella vez en la que Chat Noir empezó a quedarse más tiempo. Marinette, quien se había hallado leyendo un libro echada sobre su tumbona bajo las luces de colores que adornaban su terraza, lo había vuelto a ver yendo de aquí para allá. Él la había visto también, por lo que le había parecido indicado acercarse a desearle unas buenas noches. No obstante, luego de besar la mano de su princesa, había notado que Marinette estaba leyendo una de sus sagas favoritas. Se habían quedado conversando de libros, series, videojuegos y películas sin tener en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado.

Luego de la cuarta visita, Marinette empezó a perder la cuenta.

—¿En qué estás pensando, princesa? Estás callada.

—En nada particular.

Chat Noir, héroe gatuno de la ciudad de París y su compañero contra el crimen (aunque él no estaba al tanto de esta segunda información), se hallaba recostado a su lado, al igual que ella, sobre una de las tumbonas de su terraza. Debido a la contaminación lumínica, no se podía decir que podrían echarse a mirar las estrellas; pero aun así era divertido no hacer nada. O usar la imaginación, sobre todo cuando a Chat Noir le gustaba inventar constelaciones donde todas las estrellas formaban algún felino.

—Chat, no entiendo mucho de astronomía, pero algo me dice que la constelación del Tigre Vaquero Espacial no existe.

—¡No tienes prueba científica para refutar mis declaraciones, Marinette!

—¡Y tú tampoco para probarlo! —dijo ella entre risas.

El héroe se acomodó de costado para observarla reír. Él mismo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Oye, Mari?

—¿Qué pasa, gatito?

—En serio, ¿estás bien?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. No era que se encontrara _mal_ , sólo que estaba pasando por un momento de… ¿transición? Pensó unos segundos y terminó decidiéndose por contarle a su compañero. En primer lugar para desfogarse, ya que sólo lo había hecho con Alya; en segundo lugar, ¿qué daño podría causar? Por más de que él no estuviera al tanto, ella sería capaz de poner su propia vida en sus manos; contarle una o dos cosas personales no cambiarían nada.

—¿Prometes que esto quedará entre nosotros, Chat?

—¡Palabra de gato!

—Está bien… Verás —se acomodó de costado para tener al héroe de negro frente a frente—. Hay un chico en mi clase que me gusta, bueno, no, que me _gustaba_. Es dulce, muy educado, talentoso en todo lo que se propone, está para ti cuando lo necesitas…

—¿Pero?

Marinette suspiró.

—Pero no creo que ocurra. Jamás.

—Oh.

—Seh.

—Lo… siento.

—No lo sientas, Chat, está bien —Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y volvió a colocarse mirando hacia arriba—. Los sentimientos no desaparecerán de un momento al otro, pero ya lo están haciendo poco a poco.

—No creo que _realmente_ te haga sentir mejor, pero… —Marinette escuchó cómo Chat Noir se acomodaba boca abajo—. Si te hace sentir mejor, sé lo que se siente.

—¿Tú, _chaton_? Me cuesta creerlo.

—¡Lo sé! Este héroe tan genial, tan valiente, tan caballero, tan apuesto, tan gracioso, tan honorable-

—Tan humilde…

—¡Exactamente! —Ella oyó una risa divertida que pronto se volvió amarga—. No obstante, Ladybug no lo ve así. O no de la manera en la que a mí me gustaría.

—¿O-oh? —Marinette no había visto venir ese comentario. Sintió calor en las mejillas.

—Sí, seguramente piensas como casi todo el mundo que hay algo entre nosotros dos. Me temo que no. Ladybug y yo no estamos juntos- _juntos_. Sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero ella no se siente así.

—Chat, yo no sabía… —empezó a balbucear.

—Eh, no te preocupes, Mari. Además, no me quejo ni me arrepiento. Es una gran amiga, una excelente heroína y hacemos un equipo perfecto. Sólo sé que no compartiré un vínculo romántico con ella, eso es todo.

—Eso es… muy maduro de tu parte, Chat —Marinette no sabía si eso era lo que realmente él necesitaba escuchar, pero tampoco quería quedarse callada.

Además, se sentía un poco culpable y, a decir verdad, algo desilusionada también. Luego de haber decidido dejar su enamoramiento con Adrien atrás fue cuando casualmente Chat Noir había empezado a pasar más tiempo con ella. Su compañía había ayudado mucho a agilizar el proceso de eliminación de ciertos sentimientos románticos… En particular porque paulatinamente el héroe gatuno se había hecho con la vacante que el modelo había dejado.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando oyó a Chat Noir bostezar.

—Me parece que cierto gatito debería volver a casa a descansar.

—Y cierta princesa también —dijo mientras se levantaba—, puesto que me imagino que querrá tener su sueño reparador para que mañana pueda verse tan radiante como siempre.

Marinette rió por lo bajo y Chat Noir sonrió triunfante, para luego ayudarla a acomodar las tumbonas en su lugar. Tomó su bastón y lo estiró hasta que tuvo más o menos su altura.

—Gracias por escucharme, _chaton_. Me ha hecho muy bien, de verdad.

—Un caballero siempre estará para escuchar a su princesa —Le regaló una de sus típicas reverencias exageradas.

—Y… ¿Chat? No me cabe la menor duda de que en verdad eres un héroe genial, valiente, caballero, apuesto y todo lo demás. Sólo tenemos que trabajar un poco en el tema de la humildad.

Él la estudió unos segundos con una dulce curva dibujada en los labios y una mirada teñida de calidez con el verde esmeralda de siempre.

—Voy a serte honesto, Marinette —dijo con total soltura—. Y no creo que te guste, pero lo voy a hacer de cualquier manera: Me alegra que hayas dejado a ese chico que te gustaba atrás.

—¿Oh? —ella levantó una ceja, confundida. No se había ofendido ante el comentario, únicamente se sentía extrañada—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque —Chat Noir se le acercó hasta casi tocar su nariz con la propia— eso significa que ahora yo puedo ser el centro de tu atención.

—Vamos, gatito… —dijo ella ladeando una sonrisa y esperando que él no viera cómo se sonrojaba— No lo dices en serio.

—Creo que el problema está en cómo digo las cosas —Meditó elevando la vista. Asintió, se alejó unos centímetros y le tomó su mano para besársela—. Pero es importante que sepas que yo _siempre_ lo digo en serio, Mari.

Con un salto agraciado, se subió a la barandilla de la terraza, se volteó para despedirse con otra reverencia y se hizo uno con la noche parisina. Marinette lo observó alejarse mientras sentía cómo el calor subía desde su pecho hasta ponerse cómodo en sus mejillas. Gato estúpido.

 **[...]**

Un akuma volvió a surgir en París unos días más tarde. Ladybug, hecha un embrollo de sentimientos y sensaciones varias, se halló un tanto nerviosa cerca de su compañero. Aquello que había dicho Chat Noir acerca de ir siempre en serio todavía hacía eco en su mente. Desde que se habían conocido, ella había creído que los avances y coqueteos del otro héroe no habían sido más que bromas carentes de segundas intenciones, una forma de afianzar al equipo. Y después de la revelación gatuna, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Si había alguien que no merecía tener un corazón roto, ese era Chat Noir.

Ladybug, ahora más atenta al comportamiento de su compañero, reparó en los sutiles cambios en éste: los chistes, los juegos de palabras sobre gatos, las reverencias exageradas y su actitud un tanto petulante seguían ahí. No obstante, Chat Noir ya no le besaba la mano como lo había hecho tantas veces, y el contacto físico se había reducido a darse sólo en momentos de necesidad, como ayudarla a ponerse en pie o tocarle el hombro en señal de aprobación o para alentarla.

No estaba del todo segura, pero aparentemente los actos de cariño de carácter romántico habían sido reservados para Marinette.

—¿ _Chaton_? —le preguntó una vez la batalla hubo acabado. Se encontraban sobre un edificio, resguardados en la sombra de un enorme cartel de publicidad.

—A sus órdenes, _my lady_ —dijo él, regalándole toda su atención.

Mientras sus Miraculous les advertían que pronto sus transformaciones se desharían, ella se removió inquieta en su lugar, no sabiendo del todo qué decirle. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en cómo sería mejor abordar el tema. ¿Debía empezar por una disculpa, puesto que sentía que le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Un chiste, como los que tanto le gustaban a él? ¿Simplemente revelarle su identidad?

—¿Estás bien, Ladybug? Has estado distraída toda la tarde.

Él se acercó hasta posarle una mano sobre el hombro, como siempre lo hacía cuando ella necesitaba un empujoncito en la confianza. Lo que no se esperó jamás fue el beso. Ladybug lo había tomado del rostro y juntado sus labios de manera tosca y poco decorosa. Se separaron después de unos segundos.

—Chat, yo…

— _My lady_ —la interrumpió tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y mimándola con un pulgar—, hace un tiempo esto me habría hecho el gato más feliz del mundo. Pero me temo que hace unas semanas-

—¿Marinette?

Chat Noir levantó las cejas, entre asombrado y helado. Ladybug se imaginó que él estaría preguntándose cómo lo había adivinado. Ella soltó sus manos con suavidad para empezar a frotar las palmas, nerviosa.

—Pues, sí. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? —preguntó él—. Me pediste que una vez le hiciera de guardaespaldas durante el ataque de un akuma.

—Ay, Chat —Se mordió el labio. Era ahora o nunca—. Marinette y yo somos la misma persona.

El otro héroe no dijo nada. Si posible, sólo parecía más sorprendido que antes. Su boca dibujaba una o, pero no emitió palabra alguna. Los Miraculous y sus ¡ _bip_! suplieron la falta de sonido.

—A decir verdad, todo este tiempo pensé que tus coqueteos eran en broma. Que sólo eran parte de tu forma de ser. Pero entonces yo perdí interés (bueno, no lo perdí, me obligué a perderlo) en el chico que me gustaba y allí fue cuando más o menos empezaste a aparecerte por mi terraza. En su momento no me pareció que pasar más tiempo contigo, aunque no lo supieras, tuviera alguna clase de impacto negativo, ¡y no lo tuvo!, en nuestra relación porque me intrigaba un poco cómo eras fuera de la batalla. Pero luego empecé a sentir cosas por ti y luego dijiste que siempre ibas en serio y desde ese día que no dejo pensar en ello, y… Y, Chat, te ruego que digas algo porque cuando estoy nerviosa tiendo a la verborragia y a perder coherencia y siento que me voy a desmayar y a ponerme a llorar; aunque creo que el orden lógico dictaría que la secuencia sería exactamente al revés.

Chat Noir parpadeó un par de veces. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y pronto empezó a reírse.

"O lo volví loco o me odia", pensó Ladybug.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me has acabado gustando dos veces? —preguntó cuando por fin pudo recobrar el aliento.

—¿No estás enojado?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —quiso saber todavía sonriendo.

—¿Porque te mentí? —se aventuró ella.

—Fue una mentira de omisión, sí —Asintió estando de acuerdo—. Pero tenía más que ver con tu identidad secreta que con malas intenciones. En otras palabras, no, no estoy enojado contigo. Además, he aquí mi confesión: nuestros álter egos civiles se conocen, Bugaboo. Y, por lo tanto, yo también te escondía algo cuando te visitaba. Tomarte bronca por mantener tu identidad secreta hubiera sido hipócrita de mi parte.

—Oh…

Los Miraculous interrumpieron una vez más. Era imperativo que empezaran a volver a casa, ya que sus kwami pronto no tendrían fuerzas para mantener sus transformaciones. Sin ellos sería muy complicado bajarse de un edificio de veinte pisos.

—Como yo sé quién eres tras la máscara, creo que es justo que tú sepas quién soy yo —Chat Noir achicó el espacio entre los dos, la tomó de la cintura y, mientras se inclinaba teatralmente, la besó. Él siempre tenía que exagerar. Esa vez a Ladybug no le importó—. Pero creo que seré un gato travieso y te dejaré con la intriga hasta mañana.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso de sorpresa y estando los dos de civiles, lo más probable es que te dé un cachetazo que sentirás por el resto de tus días.

—Me considero avisado y advertido, _my lady_.

Marinette fue al día siguiente a la escuela, entre expectante y nerviosa. Alya no podría evitar preguntarle cada dos minutos si se encontraba bien, pero siempre recibía una respuesta afirmativa que no la convencía del todo. Cada rostro masculino podría ser el verdadero Chat Noir tras la máscara, todos tenían la misma probabilidad de serlo.

Casi tuvo un pequeño infarto cuando Adrien la saludó con un "buenos días, princesa". Marinette luego recibió un reclamo por parte del joven modelo quien, gratuitamente y por culpa de la inestabilidad de la heroína, fue víctima un bofetazo. No obstante, el problema fue zanjado unas horas más tardes cuando Adrien recibió un "lo siento" con un beso en la mejilla cacheteada.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
